


Persuation

by orphan_account



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Neck Kissing, Necks, Riding, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last thing Akihiko would expect asking that question would to be slammed against the cabinets behind them, and be yanked down to a straining Misaki's height. But that's what happened and Akihiko might want to ask that question more often if this is what happened. Still, the pure shock of the situation was still present to him."You really need to stop being such a hassle for Aikawa-san," Misaki whispered in his ear, breath on his neck and pulling him down with his tie with one hand while the other held his forearm.Since when did Misaki learn to do to this. "How about this, Akihiko." Misaki looked in his eyes, saying his given name with a lustful harshness. "If you can meet all your deadlines by white day, you can make me do anything from your little coupon book." Misaki looked at him through those thick lashes.That was a bargain Akihiko could never pass up.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Persuation

**Author's Note:**

> White day is a Japanese holiday in parallel to Valentine's Day, its where anyone who was gifted on Valentine's gives back gifts-that are usually a white theme. 
> 
> Misaki is a bit OOC but that's okay :3

Persuation  
Usagi x Misaki - Junjou Romantica

As it was a normal Tuesday afternoon, Akihiko hadn't met his deadlines. Which means Aikawa came bursting through the condo, catching Akihiko trying to devour Misaki but paying no mind to it as per usual. Aikawa scolds Akihiko again and questions why she even does this job. Once again Misaki feels bad for Aikawa, the poor women under so much stress due to an incompetent author. Misaki glanced at the "coupon book" Akihiko had given him on Valentine's day. White day was soon, and Akihiko needs some motivation anyway. 

Aikawa had left, leaving in her wake a writing Akihiko. Misaki was preparing for dinner, anxiety buzzing in the back of his mind wondering if taking such a strong initiative was a good idea or not. After at most an hour Akihiko came down from his study when Misaki called. Dinner passed, as usual, light chatter and the sounds of eating as Misaki got more and more nervous. Akihiko helped clean up their plates and cups, seeing Misaki's hands shake slightly as the rinsed a plate. He put down the cup he was drying and silently stalked his way behind Misaki, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist resting his head in the crook of Misaki's neck. Misaki jumped but didn't push him away.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asked lowly

The last thing Akihiko would expect asking that question would be slammed against the cabinets behind them, and be yanked down to a straining Misaki's height. But that's exactly what happened and Akihiko might want to ask that question more often if this is what happened. Still, the pure shock of the situation was still present to him.

"You really need to stop being such a hassle for Aikawa-san," Misaki whispered in his ear, breath on his neck and pulling him down with his tie with one hand while the other held his forearm. Since when did Misaki learn to do this. "How about this, Akihiko" Misaki looked in his eyes, saying his given name with a lustful harshness. "If you can meet all your deadlines by white day, you can make me do anything from your little coupon book." Misaki looked at him through those thick lashes. 

Akihiko couldn't help the way he gulped at those words, a blush hot against his face. That, that was something he would never pass up. Akihiko agreed. Misaki finally let the blush he'd been trying to hold back crawl against his face and the anxious shaking he lost control of when Akihiko agreed. He broke eye contact as he loosened his grip on Akihiko's tie. Akihiko saw his little lover break the little charade he was playing. Akihiko took advantage of the situation, regaining his composure, he flipped Misaki into his previous position. He pressed the smaller boy harshly against the cabinets gripping his jaw and slamming their lips together. Akihiko pushes his mouth harshly against Misaki's along with the rest of his body, forcing his tongue in the younger boys' mouth. Akihiko's hands wandered up Misakis's shirt as the boy moaned into Akihiko's mouth. Misaki accidentally grinds into Akihiko, moaning louder as the older man grips his sides harshly forcing a leg in between Misakis thighs griding his knee into his groin. Akihiko splits his mouth from Misaki's and watches a small string of saliva between them breaks and he watches as Misaki pants with a wrecked looking face. He only watches for a moment before he dives his head into Misaki's neck, kissing just under his ear before kissing, sucking and biting down his neck leaving red marks which he hopes will turn into beautiful dark marks. Misaki keeps moaning loudly as Akihiko rubs his hands across his torso, grinding into Misaki kissing his neck and collar as the small boy can only hold helplessly onto Akihiko as he's destroyed by the older man.

"U-Usa-" Misaki tries saying his name before being cut off by a moan.

"Call me by my name," Akihiko says, whispering into the twinks ear, biting it. Misaki moans.

"Akihiko, Akihiko, Akihiko." Misaki pants, his knees going weak as his lover grinds harder against him. "Akihiko- I'm-" Misaki moans loudly cutting his own words off as he cums in his pants. He moans as Akihiko keeps grinding against him. Misaki weakly tries pushing Akihiko away, who listens. Akihiko steps back from his fucked through looking lover, Misaki covered in sweat and hickeys, his face flushed as he pants falling against the floor as his legs give way. One spot Akihiko can't tear his eyes away from is the blossomed dark spot on Misaki's jeans. Akihiko eventually tears his eyes away and picks up his lover who gives a tired protest but doesn't have the energy to anymore. Akihiko brings Misaki to the bathroom to run a bath, after all, he has to take good care of him for white day. 

The two weeks till white day passed quickly, Akihiko upholding the end of his agreement meeting all of his deadlines and even being ahead on his work. Akihiko had been looking through the "coupon book" wondering which he was going to use though not wanting to overwhelm his shy lover when he finished looking he had decided on four. Misaki was nervous, he had no clue what his perverted lover would want him to do for a whole day. Misaki glanced at Akihiko from across the table where they were eating breakfast. Akihiko noticed the glance and looked questionably at Misaki, who blushed and turned his head back to is food.

"What is it?" Akihiko asked smirking at Misaki.

"J-Just wondering what you were gonna do today." Misaki mumbled Akihiko heard.

Akihiko smiled. They finished eating and cleaned the dishes together as usual. Akihiko leads Misaki upstairs towards his own room, opening the door and pushing Misaki down onto the bed. Removing his tie Akihiko uses it to tie Misaki's hands above his head, though not before he removes Misaki's shirt. He licks and bites Misakis nipples and he grabs Misakis hips pressing them against his own. The small boy moans and pants from Akihiko's touch. Akihiko undo's Misaki's pants and takes them off along with his underwear. Akihiko moves down his lover's body taking his own shirt off as well. He makes his way in between his moaning lovers thighs kissing and biting the inside of them while taking two silk ties out of his back pocket, and using them to tie Misakis thighs to his calves. Akihiko gets up, moving away from his lover while taking off the rest of his clothing. Misaki keeps a flushed stare on the man, unable to look away as his erect cock leeks.

"Misaki," Akihiko calls standing at the edge of the bed. Misaki makes a curious noise.

"Suck me." Akihiko says looking at the small twink. Misaki flushes but nods and crawls towards Akihiko the best he can. 

Misaki looks at Akihiko's thick length that's before him flushing at the thought of sucking this man off for the first time. Misaki gives a shy lick to the tip of Akihiko's length, and he wraps his lips around the head pressing his tongue flat against it tasting Akihiko's delicious bitter taste. Misaki bobs his head slightly as Akihiko groans, resting his hands in Misaki's hair. Misaki releases Akihikos's length, using his tongue to wet Akihiko's cock thoroughly before taking it back into his mouth. Misaki bobs and sucks on his lover's hot cock drooling on it as he closes his eyes lost in the sensation as Akihiko slowly starts to thrust into his mouth. Misaki bobs his head deeper on Akihikos cock slowly starting to deepthroat the older man, his throat going raw as he is used as a fleshlight. "Misaki, Misaki I-" Akihiko tries to pry Misaki off his cock but fails cumming down the younger boy's throat. Forcing the twink to choke on cum with a cock buried deep in his throat. Misaki moans as Akihiko cums in his throat, grinding against the bed as he struggles for breath. Akihiko notices this. He smirks and grabs Misaki by the throat slamming him into the bed while squeezing the sides of his neck. He plays with Misaki’s chest absentmindedly. 'He looks beautiful like this.' Akihiko thinks, looking at his lover who has cum trailing from the sides of his mouth and his chin covered in drool moaning as Akihiko strangles him, bucking up into the air hoping to get any sort of friction against his cock. Akihiko removes his hand from Misaki's neck, causing his lover to take big gulping breaths that sound almost like moans. "Let me grab something," Akihiko says pulling away from the bed after giving Misaki a kiss just underneath his eye. Misaki watches with a flushed face as Akihiko crosses the darkroom going to a dresser and pulling items out of a drawer. Satisfied with his choices Akihiko returns to the bound Misaki. Misaki blushes as he sees what has been brought over. “You’re such a good boy, Misaki, so we’re gonna play a bit.” Akihiko says with a smirk.


End file.
